gtafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Bumer470
Witaj w Grand Theft Auto Wiki! thumb|pl.gta.wikia.com Życzymy dużo radości i pomyślności przy tworzeniu nowych haseł. Jeśli jeszcze tego nie |zrobiłeś|zrobiłaś}}, zmień skórkę na Wiki:Nowoczesna skórka|useskin=monobook}} Nowoczesną! Odświeżysz i unowocześnisz wygląd Grand Theft Auto Wiki, pozbędziesz się wszystkich reklam i nie tylko! Zapoznaj się z [[GTA Wiki:Regulamin|tutejszym regulaminem]]. Obejrzyj poradnik Dla nowicjuszy, aby zapoznać się z naszymi zwyczajami. Przyspieszony kurs redagowania znajdziesz w tutorialu. Jeśli chcesz się z nami skontaktować, najlepiej użyj kanału IRC; możesz też skorzystać z Portalu społeczności. Pozostałe informacje na temat edytowania znajdziesz w Centrum Pomocy. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 12:19, lip 27, 2015 (UTC) Twoje edycje Wybacz, że tak zmasakrowałem Twoje edycje, jednak popełniasz identyczne błędy jak Toni21 i myślałem, że to jego nowe konto, z którego edytuje jak mu się żywnie podoba. Przejrzyj jego dyskusję, są tam rady dotyczące pisania artykułów, w dodatku brał się za te same co Ty. Dostosuj się do tych zaleceń i dopiero wtedy edytuj tak obszernie. Inaczej to gra nie warta świeczki. Co do konfliktu edycji: niestety, dane te zostały utracone. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 16:21, lip 28, 2015 (UTC) Używasz dość potocznego języka, przeinaczasz nazwy (tak samo jak on, to dość osobliwe). Dla przykładu: Diablo (Diablos), Kolumbijski Kartel (Kartel Kolumbijski), wstawiasz zbyt dużo takich samych linków do jednego artykułu. To tylko niektóre przykłady. Proponowałbym Ci zapoznać się ze stronami pomocy. I bardzo proszę, nie wyrażaj się lekceważąco o pracy innych użytkowników. Toni21 napisał kilka dobrych artykułów i zastosował się do moich porad. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 19:13, lip 28, 2015 (UTC) Pierwsza sprawa: podpisuj się (~~~~). A druga jest taka, że wolałbym abyś to Ty to zrobił. Z tym że możesz sobie zrzucić treść tego artykułu na tę stronę i nad nią pracować. Będziesz mnie na bieżąco informował czy uważasz go za zrobiony, ja będę sprawdzał i sugerował ewentualne poprawki i gitara ;-) Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 20:00, lip 28, 2015 (UTC) Proszę, podpisuj się. Od tej chwili na niepodpisane wypowiedzi nie odpowiem. Masz historię edycji w zakładce historia i autorzy. Tam jest wszystko. Skopiuj to sobie do brudnopisu i popracuj. Nie od razu Kraków zbudowano, nie śpiesz się. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 20:15, lip 28, 2015 (UTC) Podpisujesz się za pomocą czterech tyld (~~~~). Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 20:19, lip 28, 2015 (UTC) Brudnopis Ton Twojej edycji przypomina raczej gawędę niż obiektywny artykuł. Proszę, zapoznaj się ze stronami pomocy. Wiem, że stroną merytoryczną nikt się nie zajął, ale pisanie dobrych artykułów nie jest takie trudne. Popatrz jak to wygląda w podobnych tego typu artykułach. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 16:41, lip 29, 2015 (UTC) Artykuły Dokładnie tak. Proponowałbym inne podobne artykuły. Choć muszę przyznać, że w większości opisy w nich są niezbyt szczegółowe. Nawiasem mówiąc, obawiam się że wszystkie czeka unifikacja, czyli będą wyglądać jak np. tu. Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 20:01, lip 30, 2015 (UTC) Toniego Cipriani Nazwisko Ciprianiego się odmienia. Mówimy przecież "Stefan przywitał Jana Kowalskiego", a nie "Stefan przywitał Jana Kowalski". Polecam lekturę tej strony. —tomta1 [✉] 14:32, lip 31, 2015 (UTC) :Jeszcze dwie sprawy: :# Jak odpowiadasz na czyjejś stronie dyskusji, to nie wpisuj się w cudzy wątek, tylko dodaj swój. :# Po co po podpisie piszesz jeszcze swój nick? :—tomta1 [✉] 17:49, lip 31, 2015 (UTC) Edytor wizualny 08:28, sie 20, 2015 (UTC) :Podbijam, ponadto zapoznaj się z naszym nazewnictwem plików. Pozdrawiam, 17:23, sie 20, 2015 (UTC) Cmentarz na Wyspie Staunton Skąd informacja, że to akurat budynek filharmonii? Gimme your all money! (dyskusja) 16:58, lut 4, 2016 (UTC)